h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Hartley
Isabella "Bella" Hartley is one of the main characters in the third and final season, in the Australian television series, H2O: Just Add Water. Bella discovered her powers after a trip to the Sea Caves of Ireland. She is played by Indiana Evans. Biography Isabella "Bella" Hartley is the new girl in town and appears after Emma has left to travel the world with her parents. When a mysterious Water Tentacle attacks the girls and captures Rikki, Bella sees a part of Rikki's tail, and Cleo jumps into the water to save Rikki. Bella is shocked, but also jumps into the water quickly after Cleo jumped in. She reveals her tail to Cleo and saves Rikki together with Cleo from the water tentacle. The next morning, the girls and Lewis McCartney discuss Bella's tail and Bella shows them her powers on Lewis' drink. Bella can turn water into a gelatin substance. After that, the girls ask Bella to join them, and she agrees. She has also been described as bringing something to the group that they've never had before. Bella also applied for a waitress job at a café called Rikki's. But meanwhile Bella was making a drink for a costumer, Sophie Benjamin changed the drink by adding a chilli pepper in the drink while Bella wasn't paying attention, so it would look like Sophie indeed was suitable for the job, instead of Bella. Bella didn't get the job, but she continued to work at the café as the lead singer in Nate's band. After the Events of Season Three In the spin off series, Mako: Island of Secrets, Rikki, who appears in this show, talks about her friends, what happened to them. Rikki reveals that her friends eventually moved from the Gold Coast after graduating high school, but Bella's name is actually never said. It is unknown what happened to Bella. Personality Bella is a bit withdrawn and sensitive because she's a mermaid, meaning that she's afraid to reveal herself. But deep from the inside, she but cares deeply for her friends (especially Will Benjamin, because of her feelings for him). Bella is also described as being a bubbly ball of energy that is easy to talk with. She always enjoyed walking around in the Ireland fields while her parents were both at work. Later she became a fun lovely girl with her two new friends. Appearance Bella has honey-blonde hair that fall straight down past her shoulders. Her hair also seems to have a naturally wavy texture, which you can see when she wears her hair loose. She often styles it by braiding it to the side. She sometimes wears a plait or a ponytail, but she mostly wears her hair down. Bella's eyes are ocean blue, and her skin has a honey-bronze color. She is not quite as tan as Cleo Sertori but not as pale as Rikki Chadwick and Emma Gilbert. She seems to be the shortest of the mermaid trio. Bella has a slim shape but curvaceous figure. Bella is the one who wears the most dresses in the mermaid trio. She wears colors that reflect more earthly tones, such as green, black, and flower designs. If Bella wears swim clothes, it mostly has a flower design. Bella is never seen without her blue necklace with the exception of her mermaid form. Later in season 3, her friends also get the same necklace made by Will. Becoming a Mermaid Bella became a mermaid when she was nine years old. She lived with her parents in Ireland at the time, but they were too busy at work, so she explored the area a lot. She found a sea cave with a pool, and when she jumped into the pool on a Full Moon night, she was transformed into a mermaid. Bella found a dark blue crystal at the bottom of the Moon Pool where she became a mermaid. She tied this crystal on a brown string and has been wearing it ever since. Mermaid Powers Bella possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after she touches water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before the transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth deeper than any ordinary human-being is capable of. Gelidkinesis Bella has the ability to transform water and all things that contain water into a jelly-like substance. Bella shows this to Cleo, Rikki and Lewis when they're talking about Bella being a mermaid. Bella can control the duration of her power's effect. Substanciakinesis Bella also has the ability to transform water and all things that contain water into a substance similar to crystal or glass. Bella uses this power to create stepping stones, to cross a river without getting wet, and to harden the statuette that Cleo was forming with her powers as a present for Rikki's birthday. Relationships Will Benjamin See the main article: Bella-Will Relationship Bella develops feelings for Will as soon as she arrives in town. Because Will often asks Bella about what he "thinks" he saw, Rikki tells Bella to stay away from him to keep their secret safe. As they become closer, Will starts to have feelings for Bella. On one day, Will accidentally drops water on Bella's chin when he wants to kiss her, and she is forced to run into the ocean before she transforms into a mermaid. Will then becomes curious and intentionally throws a glass of water on Bella's hand, forcing Bella to jump into the water. Will follows her, and sees what she really is. Although he's shocked at first, he agrees to keep her secret. But Bella lies about Cleo and Rikki when Will asks her if they are also mermaids. Bella often hears Will talking about mermaids and the magic, and begins to think that he is only interested in her because of her mermaid magic, and she stops their friendship. Eventually, they become friends again after Will finds out that Cleo and Rikki are mermaids as well. In one of the episodes, she mistakenly hears Will asking Rikki to a party and she decides to go with Nate to make him jealous. At the party, they solve the misunderstanding and officially become a couple. Trivia *Bella's full name is Isabella Hartley. This is revealed in the last episode, "Graduation". *Bella's name is misspelled in season 3 Media Kit as "Isabel Hartley." *Bella and Lewis are the only main characters whose houses were never revealed in the series. *Bella actually never met Emma in the series, but she might have behind the scenes. *Bella was turned into a mermaid in the Sea Caves of Ireland, unlike Cleo, Emma and Rikki. How Bella got her powers and tail is shown in "Revealed". *Bella's favorite color is green. She also wears clothes based on gemstone colors similar to her power. *The show never shows us Bella being affected by the full moon, unlike Emma, Cleo and Rikki but she might had the same problem as the trio before she moved to the Gold Coast . *Bella tells us in the series that she always moved from country to country because of her parents jobs, so it's not clear which she was born in but it's most likely that she's Australian or Irish. *Bella's home and parents were never shown in the series. It is unknown if she has any siblings. *Bella's father works in the hotel management. *Bella didn't have a lot of friends in the past because she moved from country to country all the time. *Bella got her powers and tail when she was nine years old, and this makes her the oldest mermaid in the series, but she's also the youngest who ever got powers in H2O: Just Add Water. Gallery File:Bella As Mermaid.png File:S03E01.jpg File:Lewis Meets Bella.jpg File:Bella In a Flower Dress.jpg File:Normal 2349 78.jpg File:Tuc6m9bn.png|Bella singing File:Bella Hartley singing nog.jpg File:Bella 1.png File:Bella 2.png File:Bella And Fishes.jpg|Bella underwater File:Bella In The Water.png File:Bella At Rikki's.png File:Bella At Mako.png File:Bella's Tail.png|Bella swimming File:Bella Spying.png File:Bella Walking On Solidified Water.jpg File:Bella And Will.png|Bella underwater with Will File:Bella In The Shade.png File:Bella, Will & Shark.png|Bella swimming with Will File:Bella Diving.png|Bella diving File:Bella Singing.png|Bella singing File:Bella Swimming.jpg|Bella underwater File:Bella And The Band.jpg|Bella singing File:Bella at Mako.jpg|Bella turning into water File:Bella Calling Will.jpg File:Bella Finds a Rare Shell.jpg|Bella holding a shell File:Bella Hiding.jpg File:Bella in the Water.jpg File:Bella on the Beach.jpg File:Bella underwater.jpg|Bella swimming File:Bella Will Kiss.jpg File:Bella.png File:Mermaid girls 3.jpg File:Bubbly Bella.jpg|Bella swimming File:BellaFace.jpg File:BellaTurningIntoWater.jpg|Bella turning into water File:S03E23.jpg|Bella kissing Will File:Bella Blue.jpg|Bella swimming File:Bella Underwater.jpg|Bella swimming File:Bella underwater.png File:Lucy's Cameo.jpg File:Bella Transforming.jpg|Bella transforming File:Bella Limited Transformation.jpg|Bella transforming File:Bscap0054.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Bella Power's Hand Gesture.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Band Rocking.jpg|Bella singing File:Bscap0225.jpg File:Passers-by.jpg File:Bella9yearsold.png|Young Bella in the Moon Pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland File:Bella Discovering The Irish Moon Pool.jpg File:Bscap0641.jpg|Young Bella in the Moon Pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland File:Bscap0764.jpg|Young Bella in the Moon Pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland File:Bella As A Child.jpg File:Ireland.jpg|Young Bella in the Moon Pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland File:Sea Cave in Ireland.jpg|Young Bella in the Moon Pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland File:Bscap0882.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Bscap1085.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Bscap1291.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Cleo And Bella In The Water.jpg|Bella and Cleo using their powers File:Bella Smiling.jpg File:Bella At The Beach.jpg File:Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg File:Mermaids And Will.png File:Bella In The Pool.jpg|Bella underwater File:Mermaid Bella.png File:Normal 008.jpg File:Normal 048.jpg File:Normal 055.jpg File:Normal 066.jpg|Bella underwater with Will File:Nate's Band And Bella.jpg File:Nate Hitting on Bella.jpg File:Bella H as a mermaid.jpg File:Bella Swimming Underwater.jpg|Bella swimming File:Bella02.png File:Normal bscap013.jpg File:Normal bscap470.jpg|Bella kissing Will File:Will and Bella on Jetty.jpg File:Normal bscap576.jpg File:Bscap220.jpg File:Bscap300.jpg File:Bscap430.jpg File:Bella and Will on Beach.jpg File:Bscap086.jpg File:Bscap267.jpg|Bella underwater with Will File:Bscap318.jpg File:Bella Sneezing.png File:Bscap351.jpg|Bella underwater with Will File:436c0288cf 64771908 o2.jpg File:Bella Striped.jpg File:Will And Bella Underwater.jpg|Bella underwater with Will File:Character large 332x363 bella.jpg File:Bella.jpg File:Bella 2.jpg File:Bella 3.jpg|Bella underwater File:Bella 21.jpg File:Nate Singing To Bella.jpg File:Nate And Bella.jpg File:Bella And Nate.jpg File:Yellow Bella 1.jpg File:Yellow Bella 2.jpg File:Yellow Bella 3.jpg File:Bella's First Scene.jpg File:The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg File:Bellandwillshed.jpg File:Imag.jpg|Bella and Will kissing underwater File:Bella And Will.jpg File:Bella and cleo.jpg|Bella with Cleo in the Moon Pool File:Bella And Rikki.jpg File:H2o-3shoot 28729.jpg File:BellaRikkiCleo.png File:Bella rikki cleo swiming.jpg|Bella with Rikki and Cleo swimming File:Characters.png File:The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg File:Rikki Taking Charge.jpg File:Beach party.jpg File:Screenshot (8).png File:Bella Swimming in Sea.jpg File:Bella Showing her Tongue.png File:Bella in Rikki's.jpg File:Bella Watching Will Dive.png File:Rikki Warming Bella Tail.jpg File:Bella With Raincoat.jpg File:Bella Singing.jpg pl:Isabella Hartley Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaids Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Acquaintances of Lewis McCartney Category:Acquaintances of Will Benjamin Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters with Unknown Relatives Category:Current Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water